Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Drama CD – Foreign Skies, Daybreak Forest
Fire Emblem Echoes – Shadows of Valentia Drama CD: Foreign Skies, Daybreak Forest''' (ファイアーエムブレムEchoesもうひとりの英雄王 ドラマCD''' 『異国の空 黎明の森』) is an original drama CD authored by the development staff that occurs during Act 4 of Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, when the Deliverance spend several days in Rigel Forest. It also introduces some original characters. Basic Info *Release Date: 17th August 2018 *Price: 3,500 Yen (inc. tax) *Label and Publisher: Intelligent Systems *JAN Code: 4589875320803 *Product Code: QWCI-00001/02 Contents *12cm CD x2, Bonus Track “The Voice Calling for You” Voice Cast *Natsuki Hanae (Alm) *Takahiro Sakurai (Lukas) *Shinji Kawada (Python) *Nobuyori Sagara (Forsyth) *Atsushi Abe (Tobin) *Mitsuki Saiga (Kliff) *Atsumi Tanezaki (Faye) *Yuka Inokuchi (Silque) *Kengo Kawanishi (Yuri) *Yoshiko Sakakibara (Holy Mother) *Takuya Kirimoto (Magnhus) *Masanori Takeda (Vidar) Individual CD Contents Disk 1 #Invaders #Nimble Assassin #Baffling Forest #Whereabouts of Justice #Premonition #What to Believe Disk 2 #Towards the Light #Battle at Dawn #Encounter and Farewell #Bonus Track: “The Voice Calling You” Additional Information Provided by the CD's *For a long time, it has been customary among Rigelians to abandon frail newborns in the forest. *Celica’s charm is apparently imbued with Mila's power, which is why it nullified the spell cast during the battle with Berkut at the border. *Vidar was Nuibaba's disciple. *As the Deliverance traveled the border, nobles started fighting over rulership of Zofia, forcing Clive and a small retinue to travel back in order to suppress the conflict. *The Holy Mother is strongly implied to not only be a noble of fairly high ranking, but also Alm's mother. **Some of the clues being when she seems to recognize Alm's name when Yuri mentions it, her having enough power over the army to order the local Rigelian soldiers to not attack the Deliverance and Yuri saying that Alm resembles her. Trivia *In one instance, Alm thinks of reclassing Lukas from an armor knight to a cavalier, only to be pointed out he wouldn't be as effective, which is reflective of how people usually reclass units into Dread Fighters. *Tobin mentions disliking eating flour, despite him being okay with eating it in-game. *The narrative describes the villagers of being from the following classes: Tobin as an Archer, Kliff as a Mage, Faye as a Pegasus Knight. **Faye’s case is particularly interesting, as she can use bows despite being unable to either become an archer or use those in her class line in-game. *The magic spells cast all have incantations that can be used when casting them. **Wrath of the heavens, descend to the earth and strike those who have sinned! Thunder! **In the name of the Mother, open the gates to the Outrealms! **O, wind…gather and form a sword that cuts all of creation! Excalibur **Rainbow of purgatory, ascend to the skies! Aura!! **O Mother Mila, grace this soul with your relief and blessings! Recover! **Twisted deities who thirst for blood…I offer a sacrifice unto thee! Category:Non-Game Fire Emblem content